Avatar: the rise of the hunters
by Zjedmun
Summary: The next in the cycle is earth. That's where Gon Freeccss comes in! (set in the world of avatar and before gon, killua, kurapika and leorio have met.)


**Avatar: rise of the hunters**

**Prologue**

The next avatar in line was an earth bender. Unlike most earth benders this lad was kind and gentle. Though what set him with the earth community was his stubbornness. He was not one to give up.

He had the appearance of an earth bender as well with long spiked black hair with green tips and light brown eyes that have seen almost everything. His clothes consist of a simple green and pale brown robe.

Apart from earth bending his other weapon is his trusty fishing rod that once belonged to his father.

This young lad's name was gon freeccss.

**Chapter one**

**Gon pov**

Gon made his way out into the sunlight from his house. He smiled and sighed happily. His aunt mito called from outside. "Be back before six gon!"

Gon grinned and turned to face her. "I will! Don't worry!" he picked up his backpack and ran off into the woods to practice earthbending.

When he finally reached the clearing where he practiced he set down his rucksack and relaxed. He thrust his palm forward and a boulder in front of him moved a few meters forward. He smiled and felt the ground beneath his feet shake. He giggled to himself softly. He then created several targets of stone around him. He closed his eyes and let out and accurate flurry of football sized boulders. He opened his eyes and saw the tardgets had been destroyed. He grinned proudly at his work and continued practicing.

**Killua pov**

"AGAIN!" killua's brother Illumi said.

Killua wheezed with exhaustion. "f-fine…." He growled and unleashed a large fireball mixed with a lightning bolt at the target in from of him.

Killua was a boy just a few months older than gon. He had curly white hair and icy blue eyes. He wore dark red and yellow fire bender's robes.

Illumi shook his head.

"You lack restraint. Your attack spread too far. You must be accurate and precise."

Once he discovered he was a fire bender his brother had been training him harder. Perhaps even cruelly.

Killua dropped to his knees and panted in exhaustion. "y-you try it then…"

"I'm not a fire bender." Illumi shrugged. "Fine. Go rest for fifteen minutes. I want to back here later though."

Killua stood up and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

**Kurapika pov**

in the eastern air temple a boy the age of fifteen called kurapika was dodging and weaving from projectiles being thrown at him by other air benders. Unlike the rest of the air nomads he had no tattoos and a full head of blond hair. He wore a light brown and a white air bending tabard. He smiled as he caught an object with a wind sphere and held it in place then threw it into the air.

The air nomads smiled and bowed to him politely. "you have passed the exam. You now have permission to leave the air temple when ever you wish and for however long."

Kurapika grinned. "Thank you masters." He bowed as well.

"You are excused." One of the masters said.

Kurapkia ran from the courtyard to his dormitory to pack his bag. He packed a few extra sets of clothes and his wooden blades that had the function you open up into air bending fans. One he had packed everything he set out on the road to republic city where the hunter exam would be held.

**Leorio pov**

DR leorio paladinknight was one of the greatest healers of all time. Using his water bending abilities to heal all wounds and illnesses. He was a tall young man with black spiky hair and a blue water bender's fur parka coat.

Though he seemed like a very friendly man he had a very sad past. He was too poor to get a decent healer to heal his friend. Sadly his friend died and that's what fueled his dream to become a doctor who works for nothing.

A small boy was resting on the bed in his office. He had a very high temperature and a bad stomach. He groaned wordlessly.

Leorio walked to him with a flask of water and waterbeded it so it spread over the boy's chest.

The boy cringed at first but soon slept easy.

Leorio smiled pleased that the healing worked. He called the parents of the boy and they came to pick him up from his office.


End file.
